


Showkyun

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Showkyun <3 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Fluff, Hyunwoo is a nurse, Jooheon is an ass, Luda and Soobin are Changkyuns best friends, M/M, Mpreg, Past Jookyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It’s been two years since they split, mostly because Jooheon wanted a new life. Changkyun became a parent, he quickly realized that Jooheon didn't really want him. And then he found happiness with Hyunwoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is decent... I also hope everyone likes it :)

It's been two weeks since Jooheon left, despite everything Changkyun is stuck thinking about him. As well as the fact that he's been feeling sick, the past week it was starting out a quiet Wednesday. He was still tangled up in his blanket, when Luda arrived. She smiled a little as she gently woke him up, it was easy to see he had a rough night. The look in his eyes said it all, she hugged him. It was quiet for a while it didn't, take long before Luda managed to get him out of bed. And into the bathroom while in there Changkyun, looked at his reflection.

He certainly looked worse for wear, he sighed before turning away to get undressed. The shower doing little to help him feel better, walking out he found Luda in the kitchen. Making him a little something to eat, knowing that Changkyun was going to see the doctor today. Half an hour later they were out the door, Luda could tell he was feeling a little nervous. She held his hand "you'll be fine Changkyun," he relaxed a little. It was a little busy in the medical centre, Changkyun is happy to have his friend by his side. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

It quickly became a visit he'll never forget, "I'm pr-pregnant" he was stunned. Luda was shocked but smiling, Changkyun barely pays attention the rest of the time. The next thing he knows he's outside, with Luda all excited "oh my god." He tries to calm her down, "I can't believe this is real" she hugs him a little. "I know but, isn't it exciting" he laughed a little, at her enthusiasm "it is." He knew he needed to tell his parents, "come on let's go tell your parents." She led the way to the hotel they own, knowing full well they'd both be working.

As soon as his mother noticed him she, walked over and pulled him into her arms. "Mum I have something to tell you," she pulled away a little "what is it." He laughed a little nervously, "well I know why I've been sick." After taking a deep breath "I'm pregnant," she smiled instantly before hugging him a little tighter. "I need to breathe mum" she let go a few seconds later, "I can't believe I'll be a grandmother." Luda couldn't contain her excitement anymore, Changkyun was quiet as he watched them go crazy. He wasn't at all surprised by this.

Once Soobin found out she simply, added to it all and all Changkyun has to do is; have his baby. 

 

Luda paces around her living room, Soobin wasn't surprised knowing why. "I want him to know how much he's hurt Changkyun," Soobin took a moment "I know but it's a little difficult when he's not around." Luda sighed before stopping "I know" in her mind, she was coming up with a plan. One where she would tell Jooheon what he's going, to be missing out on. A little while later when she was alone, Luda decided to call Jooheon. "Do you know how much you hurt him" there was silence, then  _"I don't care I don't want anything to do with him anymore."_

That broke her heart "it's quite obvious then that, he was a lot more invested in the relationship than you." His silence said it all "you can't ignore him and, hope that everything goes away." A moment passes before  _"I can ignore him if I'm not there,"_ Luda took a deep breath "listen to me Lee Jooheon. I'm going to be a constant reminder of what, you think you can forget." A few moments later she hung up, then paced a little more until she felt better. 

 

They were all at lunch on a Sunday afternoon, all of them prepared Soobin said what they were all thinking. "We are all going to spoil your baby" Changkyun, simply smiled "why am I not surprised." It's only been a few days since he found out, and it's quite clear he’ll be more than fine raising his child. With so many people who want, to help him out. He can't help but think about Jooheon, even in the back of his mind. The rest of the day was relatively quiet.

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

As he reaches his three-month mark, he's getting more excited. It wouldn't be hard to tell he loves having, his little baby bump. Making it obvious to everyone he's pregnant, along with some criticising him. Changkyun can ignore it if he's with his friends, at the moment it's like any other Tuesday. Except today he finds out what he's having, his mum is tagging along. Of course, she definitely can't wait. While he waits for his turn Changkyun is doing his best, to ignore the looks from the people around him. At this point he has been more focused on, his child than wanting someone by his side.

It's about ten minutes later when, he was called. Within a manner of minutes he soon finds out, that he's having a boy. Of course, Changkyun is smiling but, it's nothing compared to his mum. They looked at the sonogram picture "I can't wait, to hold my grandson" after his appointment. It was only a manner of minutes before Luda, and Soobin wanted to know. They were both excited to hear he'll have a son, it was no surprise what Luda wanted to do. To tell him that he will have a son, he'll never get to see, to be involved with.

It didn't surprise anyone that his mother, had already bought a few things. A crib being the first thing, along with a few toys.

 

At five months Changkyun meets Hyunwoo, aside from being informed that he'll help him. When he's ready to have his baby, Changkyun was trying to remain calm. Since his heart had decided, to fall for the nurse. Despite knowing he might not be ready for another relationship, it probably doesn't help that Soobin was with him at the time. When they were leaving she was smiling, so happily "I can't believe my best friend has found a new crush." She wrapped her arm around him, of course, he  _was_ going to deny it but, he blushed.

She laughed a little "you can't deny it," Changkyun felt a little defeated. "I can't now" it was quiet as they headed, out for lunch at one of Changkyun's favourite restaurants. As they waited for their food, he rubbed his growing belly. "I have completely come to terms that, the fact that Jooheon didn't really want me." She smiled a little "he's an idiot for not realizing, what he was giving up on." Giving him a little comfort "besides you deserve better, and that might just be in the form of a nurse." Soobin laughed as he hid his face in his hands.

"Don't worry I can keep this a secret, from Luda" that helped. They ended up having a debate about names, he was being a little stubborn. "He's my son I get to choose what to call him," she held back a laugh before "that's what you think." Changkyun knew he couldn't win, so he just gave in for now. The downside to being five months, is that he's not exactly small. So, a lot of the time he gets a sore back. 

 

Today's the day. Changkyun has been lying in his hospital bed, for a couple of days now. Since his son decided to change things up a little, making it look like he'd be a little early. Turns out he's not quite ready yet, on the upside Changkyun has seen plenty of Hyunwoo. At this point you'd have to be blind not to notice, that there is something between them. Luda being around didn't help she was sitting, in the chair beside him as the nurse was making sure he was comfortable. "You know Hyunwoo, I think you'd make Changkyun a very happy man."

They both stopped doing anything to look at her, she smirked at them "don't look at me like that." Hyunwoo tried to quickly leave the room, Changkyun wanted his bed to swallow him. "I can see the looks the  _both_ of you share," she then proceeded to giggle a little before leaving. It fell quiet and possibly felt a little awkward, Hyunwoo cleared his throat. He had to admit "she's not wrong," Changkyun laughed a little "she rarely is." He smiled a little when he held his hand, as Changkyun leaned back a little more. "You know, this can wait until  _after_ I've had my son."

That helped Hyunwoo feel a little better, now he needed a plan. It was only a few hours later when Jae Hyun, decided to grace them with his presence. Changkyun was tired, and sore but, oh so happy to hold his son. It was nothing new that he cried a few tears of joy, when Luda came back she wasn't alone. Soobin and his parents were all waiting, to hold Jae Hyun. Changkyun managed to get a few hours of sleep, while his parents looked after their grandson. A week later as Changkyun was relaxing at home, holding his little boy.

He wasn't surprised when Hyunwoo dropped by, he waited for the perfect moment. Once Jae Hyun was in his little crib, "there's something I'd like to do before I say what I need to." Changkyun felt curious "what is it" before, he had time to process anything. Hyunwoo's lips were on his the kiss was slow, and sweet shortly after breaking apart. He blushed and he suddenly, felt full of energy. As they relaxed on the couch Hyunwoo began, "I knew from the moment we met that I wanted to get to know you." "As a friend, which soon changed."

Changkyun was starting to smile uncontrollably, "so if you would like to be more..." He was interrupted "yes, I would" Changkyun took a deep breath, "for a while I wasn't sure if I wanted anyone else." "After my ex left me" he looked at Hyunwoo, "you certainly changed that" Hyunwoo smiled happily. Before pulling him closer to kiss him again, his friends were happy. Hyunwoo's friends were just as happy.

 

Over time they got to know each other differently, meeting up whenever Hyunwoo wasn't working. Jae Hyun was two months old when they went, on their first date. While the two went out to dinner, Jae Hyun was being looked after by his grandparents. They both wanted more they talked for hours, Changkyun ended up staying the night at Hyunwoo's. He loved waking up to find Hyunwoo's arm around his waist, he  _tried_ to control how much he smiled. Of course, that was a fail. Managing to roll over he looked at, him before reaching out.

And gently touching his face, Hyunwoo moved a little but didn't wake up. It was now that his heart felt full, he felt completely ready. It was a few minutes later Hyunwoo woke up, they both smiled a little. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon reappears, also there's something good at the end! :-)

It was like any other Saturday Changkyun, was doing a few things at home. Jae Hyun was entertaining himself with pretty much, every single one of his toys. (He has a lot on account of his parents, Luda, Soobin and his grandparents.) He was surprised to hear someone knocking, he was stunned to see who was waiting. He opened the door for a few seconds before, closing it Jooheon sighed “I get that you don’t want to see me.” Changkyun was leaning against the door, feeling slightly conflicted. “I just want to talk” he waited a few moments, before opening the door. “So talk” Jooheon was quiet but, as he was about to say something.

He was interrupted by an adorable little boy, who was crawling towards them. “Appa” Changkyun smiled as he picked him up, he decided to place kisses on his cheek causing him to giggle. It fell quiet then “come inside before I change my mind,” sitting in the lounge room. Jae Hyun fell asleep in his appa’s arms, “so why are you here” Jooheon felt unsure. He took his time thinking of what he was going to say, in the end, "I guess I want to apologize for leaving you like I did." Changkyun wasn't expecting that part, of him wanted to laugh. 

The other said; "no offence but, do you think an apology from you is going to help." Jooheon looked away he quietly added; "I know I should have told you, how I felt." That hit him hard, "you think? It took me five months to fully realize, you didn't really want me." Jooheon's response was "I never meant to hurt you," Changkyun had to hold it together while holding his son. "Yeah, well you did" he took a deep breath, "the only upside to it is my son." Jae Hyun stirred a little so now, he was facing Jooheon. Who simply stated "he looks like you," Changkyun smiled a little.

"He reminds me of you some days," it fell quiet again. Of course, it wasn't long before Hyunwoo was home. Who looked like he was ready to drop, he placed his keys near the door along with his bag. Before rubbing his eyes a little, after a few moments he walked into the lounge room. Changkyun smiled a little at his tired boyfriend, there was a brief introduction. A little while before Jae Hyun woke up enough, to look at Hyunwoo with a little smile. "Daddy" it was obvious he wanted Hyunwoo to hold him, he quickly got settled before slowly falling asleep again.

It was only a matter of time before Hyunwoo, looked like he was going to sleep. Changkyun smiled at both of them, before telling him to go lay in bed. When they're alone again they talk a little, Changkyun making it clear where he stands in his life. Of course, it was now that Changkyun thought back, to when they were happy.

 

 

Jooheon quietly wandered around feeling stupid, and slightly regretful. Sitting in the main park in town he never realized, just how much he would regret letting Changkyun go. And all it took was seeing him with someone else, and with his little boy. It was clear that he didn't want to talk to anyone, as he held his head in his hands. He didn't expect to see anyone else, especially Luda and Soobin. Luda couldn't help herself as they joined him, "never thought I'd see you here again." Jooheon groaned a little before looking up, "to be honest never thought I'd come back."

It falls quiet Soobin took over "so, why are you back" he wasn't sure how to answer that. "I don't know" he took a deep breath, "I guess I thought I..." "could get Changkyun back." He hated the look on Luda's face, it proved that it was true. "Yeah, stupid I know" once, again it's quiet then "it hurts doesn't it." Jooheon nods a little "and now you know how, much you hurt him." Nothing more needed to be said. 

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

When Jae Hyun is a year and a half, it wasn't hard to know that they both wanted to add, to their little family. Naturally, Changkyun had been thinking about it a lot, maybe not as much as Hyunwoo. Though he wouldn't admit to how much, of course, they have talked about it a few times. It had been a quiet Saturday Changkyun was alone, because Hyunwoo was working a double shift. It was a little after nine he woke up, feeling a little nauseous and really hot. As the blankets fell away, he quickly headed, to the bathroom throwing up whatever was in his stomach.

That was where Changkyun stayed for close to ten minutes, before he felt okay enough to carry on with his morning. Somehow he knew what it was, especially when the smell of coffee made him throw up a second time. As he was recovering Changkyun decided, to use one of the tests he has stashed away. While he's waiting Jae Hyun wants his appa, he places his son in his chair. With some breakfast before going back to check, there it was staring him in the face. It's no surprise that he starts to smile like a fool, if he's lucky he can get in to see his doctor today.

With that thought in mind, Changkyun grabs his phone quickly dialling the number. It just so happens that there is a spot available at eleven, which is less than an hour away. So, he races to get himself showered, and dressed. All while keeping Jae Hyun entertained, it's no surprise that the medical centre is a little busy. As Changkyun was talking with his doctor, his son was entertaining himself. By the end, it was confirmed he was pregnant; two weeks along. Naturally, he couldn't wait to tell Hyunwoo. Part of him wanted to tell his boyfriend now, but he might be busy.

So, with the decision to wait Changkyun, headed back home to relax. It was close to seven that night when Hyunwoo, walked through the door looking like he was ready to, sleep for a week. But the first thing he did was join Changkyun, in the living room Hyunwoo yawned a little. Before he placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, "how was your day." Changkyun smiled not that Hyunwoo could see it, he looked at him "well I discovered something wonderful." That definitely caught his attention he yawned again, before asking.

"And what would that be" with a big smile he said; "I'm pregnant" Hyunwoo couldn't believe it. "Seriously" Changkyun nodded happily before, he was pulled into his arms and, kissed like there was no tomorrow. "That is wonderful" as they continued, to hold each other Hyunwoo almost asleep. Jae Hyun wanted to be held too, Changkyun had a bit of trouble picking him up. But soon enough Jae Hyun was settled, a little in between them. After about ten minutes, Changkyun wasn't surprised that they were both asleep, the only downside.

How would he get them to bed, untangling himself carefully. He quickly put Jae Hyun in his bed before, heading back he smiled a little. At seeing how Hyunwoo looked against, the arm of their couch. It did take a little while before, he woke up enough to move to their room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, followed by a small time skip. I also added two characters! With a wonderful surprise at the end :-)

It was a quiet Sunday morning, Hyunwoo woke up feeling happy. It’s not hard to figure out why, with the few rays of sunshine peeking through the window. Hyunwoo knows that it’s a little after seven, with a little stretch he looks to his left. His smile grows as he looks at Changkyun, curled up at his side. He simply enjoys the silence until he hears Jae Hyun, calling for him. With only slight hesitation he’s up and, heading to his son’s room. Where he finds him lying down smiling happily, holding his favourite toy. It’s only a manner of seconds before “daddy,” Jae Hyun giggled a little as he was picked up. Walking out the room Jae Hyun curled up, getting comfortable.

It was quiet until they walked back into their room, Changkyun was only just waking up. As much as he wanted to lay there, he couldn’t not when morning sickness hit. Of course, he spent a few minutes in the bathroom, he just didn’t expect Jae Hyun to feel concerned. As he walked back out he wanted him, “appa” Changkyun held him then kissed him on the cheek. “So, when do you want to tell everyone,” they headed to the kitchen. “We could tell them today” they came up, with a plan over breakfast. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Jae Hyun, to gain attention.

He's always happy, and giggling. Especially when his parents entertain him, throughout the store. Of course, along the way he gets a few compliments. Jae Hyun simply smiles when they got home, it wasn't hard to tell their son was exhausted. So, while Jae Hyun had a sleep they cleaned, and organised a few things. It was pretty easy to get everyone to come by, for the afternoon or late lunch. Of course, when it came to asking Luda to come by, she wanted to know  _why._ But Changkyun said "you will find out soon enough," by the time they had everything set up everyone arrived.

For a little while all the attention was on Jae Hyun, it was clear he didn't mind. After some food and, a bit of light conversation. His mother had to ask "so, what are you two keeping secret." They both smiled a little Changkyun took a moment, "well yesterday I found out that I'm pregnant." Within minutes he was pulled into a hug, by both of their mothers. Changkyun didn't mind at all.    

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

Today is the day. Changkyun was excited to find out what they’ll be having, he’ll be going alone. Jae Hyun would be spending the day with his grandparents, Hyunwoo was busy working. When Changkyun arrived, Soyou was waiting at her desk, filling in a few bits of paperwork. “Morning Soyou” she smiled happily as she looked up, “morning Changkyun” it was quiet for a moment. “So, are you excited” Changkyun smiled “I am, but I think it’s safe to say Hyunwoo is more excited.” Of course, Soyou laughed a little, a moment later. Someone else joins them “you know Hyunwoo,” naturally, Changkyun was curious. Soyou sighed “Hoseok why are you here,” he looked at her “you know why.”

It felt a little tense, and a little awkward. “Well you know he’s busy and, you also know he wouldn’t want to see you.” Hoseok felt a little annoyed he looked back to Changkyun, “so how do you know him.” It was quiet for a moment “he’s my boyfriend,” to say that Hoseok was just surprised is an understatement. “What” Soyou decided to add something, “I hate to interrupt but, it’s time for Changkyun’s appointment.” With that they left Hoseok at the reception desk, “all I’ll say is that he’s been out of Hyunwoo’s life for three years.” Nothing more was said it wasn’t long at all before, “congratulations you’re having a girl.”

Nothing could wipe the smile off of his face, Soyou was happy she went back to work. And Changkyun went to the little cafeteria, he was a little startled when Hyunwoo surprised him. He might have even giggled a little, “didn’t think I’d see you until you finished work.” Hyunwoo kissed him “I managed to take a few minutes,” it was quiet for a few seconds. Changkyun smiled a little “you know, I think we should start coming up with girl’s names.” It took Hyunwoo a few seconds to react, “wait a minute, we’re having a girl.” Changkyun nodded Hyunwoo held him happily, “that is amazing.” Neither of them noticed that Hoseok, was still there. Of course, Hyunwoo wasn’t even aware.

They could only talk a little before Hyunwoo, had to return to work. Changkyun left wondering who to tell first, he wasn’t surprised to find his friends along the way. Soobin wrapped her arm around his shoulder, “so, are we getting a niece or another nephew.” Changkyun smiled a little staying quiet, Luda smirked a little “we could always ask Hyunwoo.” He _almost_ said ‘you should’ but he went with, “I’m having a girl.” They both got excited "we'll have just as much, fun spoiling her" Changkyun knows it is going to happen.

A few nights later.

Hyunwoo set up the perfect evening, with the help of Soobin. Since the weather was decent enough, he had set up the backyard. Soobin helped cook their meal, of course, she's the only one who knows. Since Soobin is good at keeping secrets, she was waiting long enough for Changkyun to return home. As soon as he did she carefully grabbed Jae Hyun, out of his arms with a bright smile. She said; "have fun tonight" of course, he felt a little confused. He put his things away moments before, Hyunwoo came up behind him. "I have a surprise for you."

With that he was told to close his eyes, a few minutes later he was led outside. Standing at the top of the small staircase, he stopped "you can open your eyes." Changkyun couldn't believe what he was seeing, fairy lights guiding the way to the outdoor table. With dinner waiting for them, of course, Hyunwoo had the ring in his pocket. It wasn't obvious but, he's feeling nervous. "This is amazing" Hyunwoo smiled proudly, "I'm glad you think so." As they ate Changkyun  _almost_ asks what is special about tonight, it's during dessert when it becomes clear.

Hyunwoo surprises him completely when he goes down on one knee, Changkyun already has a few tears falling. "I have been thinking of the best way to show you, how much I love you. Tell you how much I want to spend forever with you, so Im Changkyun will you marry me." It was no surprise that Changkyun was, emotional he didn't hesitate to say; "yes a million times yes." Nothing could ruin this moment, all that Changkyun wanted to do was; kiss him non-stop. Hyunwoo holds him smiling happily, it falls quiet as they enjoy this moment. 

Soobin returns a short time later, with Jae Hyun asleep in her arms. All she says is; "congratulations you two," it's followed by a hug for both of them. As Changkyun places their son in his bed, Hyunwoo tidies up. Before they end their evening in the living room, watching a movie. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Christmas to the birth of their little girl.  
> This chapter took longer than I expected xD, I hope everyone enjoys reading this new chapter :-)

**< 3<3 Christmas <3<3** 

 

The plan was; a combined family Christmas, in a beautiful holiday home. It came as no surprise that their mothers, wanted to plan the wedding already. It's only been a little over a week, since they became engaged. The trip felt longer than it actually was, Jae Hyun had started by looking out the windows. But that didn't last considering he slept the rest of the way, Changkyun ended up dozing off for a little while. When they arrived, Changkyun carefully got Jae Hyun out of the car. Hyunwoo grabbed all of the bags, they were soon greeted by Changkyun's parents.

Who had a few things organized already, putting everything away. It was as Changkyun sat on the bed, when Jae Hyun woke up. He simply stayed in his appa's arms, only moving a little bit. As he got used to waking up, it was quiet enough. It wasn't long before Hyunwoo's parents arrived, it was going to be a quiet Christmas Eve. Jae Hyun woke his parents up the next morning, with a fit of giggles as he entertained himself. A good start for Christmas morning. Changkyun would have liked to stay in bed, for a little while longer. 

But his little was putting a bit of pressure on his bladder, once he was fine it was clear. Jae Hyun wanted his attention, ”appa” it was a little awkward picking him up. A few minutes later, they joined everyone else for breakfast. It was going to be a wonderful weekend.

(There isn't a lot for this bit, because I couldn't think of much xD)

 

**< 3<3 January <3<3**

 

It's a quiet start to January for some, Hyunwoo has been busy since the second. Even while working he's been planning Changkyun's birthday, which is six days away. It's a little before three when Hyunwoo is able to leave early, (three hours early.) On the way out he finds Hoseok, who insists on talking. Hyunwoo is determined "nothing you can do or say, will change anything." Hoseok was quiet "I know but, can you please hear me out." It falls quiet Hyunwoo listens as they enter a gift shop, of course, he has the perfect idea in mind. 

"I'm sorry for how I acted before we broke up, it was stupid and I shouldn't have done it." He looks at him "how long did it take for you, to come here and apologize" Hoseok feels embarrassed. "The past six months" Hyunwoo laughs a little, before he grabs a few things. When he's finished up "I don't know what you hoped to achieve, because nothing will change the past." He's fully prepared to walk away, "so please stay out of my life." It's not long before Hyunwoo arrives home, he's met by Jae Hyun who is quick to get excited.

"Daddy" Hyunwoo smiled as he picked him up, Jae Hyun giggled a little "daddy has something for you." A moment later he pulls out a little toy, Jae Hyun's eyes lit up. Within a few seconds he hugs the toy, and then his dad. Hyunwoo heads to the bedroom, making sure the coast was clear. So, he could hide the rest of the gifts, he watched as his son played on the bed. It was only because it was quiet, when Changkyun wondered where his son was. It was lucky for Hyunwoo that he hid his gifts in time.

 

When it was Changkyun’s birthday, Luda and Soobin had just about everything ready. They just needed to set it all up, the trick to that is they needed to get Changkyun out of the house. Which wasn't all that difficult not when, Hyunwoo suggested they go for a walk around the park. Jae Hyun was being carried by his dad, his eyes lit up when he seen the playground. Changkyun simply sat on the swing watching, as his two favourite people had fun. It wasn't long before Jae Hyun's giggles filled the air, he went down the slide a few times.

Wanting nothing more than his father to join him, after about the tenth time. Hyunwoo received a message from Soobin, telling him that they were ready. It would be a little obvious that Changkyun knew something was up, but he was happy to head home. It wasn't unusual that he was walking a little behind them, which actually came in handy for "surprise." He was a little startled and confused, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Because standing in their living room was not only Luda and Soobin, but also their parents. 

Within seconds he began to smile uncontrollably, it was only a manner of minutes before he was given his first gift. It was pretty easy to tell it was from Luda, since it was quite clear she was excited about it. 

 

**< 3<3 March <3<3**

 

It's Thursday.

It's quiet so far, Hyunwoo is the only one awake. Since it is a little before seven, he knows it's only a manner of time before Jae Hyun is up. He takes time to get out of bed, of course, Hyunwoo is smiling. He can't wait to see his son's face, when he opens his present. It is a special day considering Jae Hyun is officially two, Hyunwoo quietly walks into his son's room with one gift in hand. He smiles a little more as he places it next to Jae Hyun, a few moments later he leaves. His next stop is the kitchen, to prepare a special breakfast.

Soon enough the room is filled with the delicious aroma of food and coffee. With a look at the time, which points out that it's now seven-thirty. It's not long before Jae Hyun is awake, the first thing he sees is the toy beside him. He smiles so happily as he hugs it, naturally, he's up and out of bed already full of energy. He's quick to find his dad in the kitchen, it doesn't need to be pointed out how he feels. Of course, Jae Hyun wants to be picked up, Hyunwoo holds him close. With a slightly cheeky smile he asks; "should we go and see if appa is awake."

Jae Hyun nods, he giggles a little. It's no surprise that it's still quiet in the room, Changkyun is awake he just doesn't want to get up yet. He takes notice of the fact that he's no longer alone, Jae Hyun is placed on the bed beside him. “Morning appa” he smiles at his son, “morning Jae Hyun.” Of course, they hadn’t noticed that Hyunwoo left, simply to organise breakfast. It was no surprise that Jae Hyun showed off his toy, Changkyun smiled a little more. “I see you love your new toy,” all his son did in response to that. Was smile happily and, hug it tightly.

It was a few minutes later, Changkyun sat up. Then he took some time getting up, it was nice that Jae Hyun wanted to help. But it’s clear he’s no match for his appa, so he did the next best thing. He went to get his dad, after a few minutes he reached the kitchen. Hyunwoo set him up with his breakfast, which he was more than happy to start eating. Hyunwoo then found Changkyun looking slightly embarrassed, after eating all of his breakfast. They surprised him with a little cake, with two candles on it. Jae Hyun giggled a little.

When they both started to sing to him.

 

**< 3<3 June <3<3**

 

It’s the night before Hyunwoo’s birthday, while he’s working Changkyun is home relaxing. And waiting until his daughter is ready, all the while Jae Hyun is busy sleeping. It’s a little after eleven when Changkyun settles in bed, hoping to get _some_  sleep. That only works until three in the morning, when he feels it’s time. He feels a little uncomfortable as he slowly gets up, to get the bag he prepared the other day. Before making his way to his son’s room, Changkyun is careful to not wake Jae Hyun as he picks him up. It’s a quiet trip to the hospital, Changkyun places Jae Hyun on the bed.

While he paced a little one of the nurses, does what she can to help. It’s around five-thirty when Hyunwoo finds out, he’s here at the time. It’s quite clear Changkyun is over it, he wants his daughter to come out already. Which doesn’t happen until almost nine, by then Jae Hyun is up and entertaining himself. Of course, Hyunwoo is keeping an eye on him, while they wait. It’s a little while later when Changkyun is brought back in, looking exhausted but happy. As he holds little Jihyun, it doesn’t take long for Jae Hyun to become curious. His father helps him onto the bed, it’s quiet for a little while.

Jae Hyun carefully leans in and, places a kiss on her forehead. It’s perfect little moment, a few minutes later Hyunwoo was holding his daughter. Looking so happy Changkyun was relaxing, and holding Jae Hyun who was content lying on his chest. “I had been planning a party for you” Hyunwoo, smiled a little as he looked at him. “That doesn’t surprise me, it’s also not important at the moment.” Hyunwoo leaned a little closer to kiss his forehead, Changkyun smiled a little. It was quiet but, it was nice. It was that afternoon when, their parent's dropped by. 

All of them were happy, to have a girl in the family. Naturally, they wanted to do something for Hyunwoo's birthday, so, it's no surprise what they came up with. It was after Changkyun was released the next day, when they went for a picnic lunch. In one of the parks Jae Hyun, had a lot of fun with his grandparents. Jihyun was quiet only crying a little, it was perfect for everyone. It was enough for Hyunwoo.


End file.
